Misunderstanding
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: A stack of paper leads to a prank war. Collab fanfic with renny33 (tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Karin had just graduated Shino Academy, and with graduating meant she had to decide which squad she wanted to join. She had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to be doing, going on missions and fighting hollows. So, in her mind, the 11th seemed like a pretty good idea. So that's exactly what she did, she joined the 11th without a second thought. So, when the day came for her to meet her captain, she didn't expect to be so nervous. She heard about the fight between her brother and the 11th squad captain, she didn't think much of it then, but now she was thinking about it a little too hard. She slowly made her way down the hall where he was waiting to meet the new recruits. She took a deep breath and forced the nervousness away before opening the door. Her eyes swept across the room and was surprised to see a large man and a small girl seated on the floor playing a board game. The small girl looked over at Karin excitedly.

"Hi!" She called loudly as she jumped off the ground and skipped over to her, grabbing her hand. "You're whitey's girlfriend, right?" Karin looked at the girl confused.

"Whose girlfriend?" The small girl rolled her eyes.

"You know whitey?" she said, and she pulled her over to the game and sat back down.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," she replied, sitting down next to her.

"She's talking about the shrimp." She was still confused.

"Whitey? Shrim- oh! Are you talking about Toshiro?" The big man nodded. Karin snickered, "we're not together, just friends" The small girl shrugged and handed Karin a game piece.

"Wanna play?" Karin shrugged and joined in the game. "I'm Yachiru and that's Kenny," she said, handing her some dice. She rolled the dice and moved her game piece.

"Karin." Suddenly Kenny's head snapped in her direction with a wild grin.

"Karin Kurosaki?" he sounded way too excited.

"Yep."

"You're Ichigo's sister!" He yelled getting more excited by the minute. Karin had to hold back from rolling her eyes.

'That explains it' she thought, "that's me." His grin grew even wider.

"We'll have to fight sometimes," Karin smirked back at her new captain in response. She knew she'd fit right in.

* * *

Renji was gonna pay and Rukia was gonna make sure of it. She made her way to her brother's office; she was surprised to see Karin also walking to her brother's office. This was a problem. She didn't want anything to lead back to her and for that to happen no one should know what she was gonna do.

"Hey Karin, what are you doing here?" She asked speeding up next to her. She stopped and looked back at the shorter woman.

"Oh hey, I'm just bringing over some paperwork for Captain Kuchiki." A light bulb went off in Rukia's head as she eyed the stack of papers in her arms.

"Those are for Byakuya?"

"Ya. I'm just running them over fo-" She didn't get to finish as Rukia snatched the papers out of her arms"

"I'll take them to him!" She called as she hurried down the hall before she could say anything. Karin stood there for a second, a little surprised before she shrugged and walked out the way she had just come from. She wasn't going to complain, less work for her.

Rukia waited until she heard the door shut before she flash-stepped to her own office. She took the papers out of their folder and slid the papers into a drawer. She grinned as she pulled out a new stack of papers. The papers were covered in childish doodles of all colors. Her grin then turned into a smirk. She'd have to give Yachiru some sweets later as a thank you. She quickly went back to her brother's office and entered quietly.

She walked over and set the folder down and left before anyone could notice that she was even there. She snickered to herself as she walked back outside. That stack of papers would be given to Renji and then he would be blamed for slacking off and drawing doodles instead of paperwork. But if Rukia had paid more attention she would have noticed the note taped to the folder.

_Please have Captain Kuchiki sign these as soon as possible_

_\- Hitsugaya_

* * *

Toshiro was fuming. His face looked as if he was ready to provide the cruellest and horrifying punishment to his soon to be a victim - to anyone who dared to interfere with his business. The leaking icy cold reiatsu was turning the surrounding area into the North Pole, making the bystanders shivered from the cold. Toshiro reached his destination, the 11th squad office. He slammed the door open so hard that the whole place shook from the strong force. He scanned the room, searching for his target until target them. There she is.

"Karin Kurosaki!" Toshiro barked, making everyone in the room jump scared from the sudden shout. Karin turned her head to see Toshiro standing by the door.

"Oh, Toshiro. What's up?" Karin smiled, ignoring his glare, wondering what he was doing here at this hour. Usually, he would be in his office, doing his paperwork because his lazy lieutenant wouldn't bother to do any. Not that she blames her.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Toshiro shoved the paper into her face.

"Huh?" Karin took the paper out of her face and saw what was on it. A drawing, drawn by a 5-year-old kid. "I didn't draw this!"

"As if I would believe that." Toshiro scoffed. He inwardly grimaced at the humiliation he went through when Byakuya came to visit his office, thinking he had signed the papers he asked him to. But, no, it turns out that Byakuya had come to return something that doesn't belong to him and gave him a huge lecture about work ethic and appropriate behaviour. It was so painfully embarrassing to go through that he wanted to yell or protest saying he hadn't drawn this or it wasn't his. But he knew Byakuya wouldn't believe him. He now thinks he is too childish to be a captain. To think, this all happened because of that one childish drawing!

"Why are you giving this to me?!" Karin glared at him as she threw the drawing back at him.

"It's just another one of your pranks! You and Kusajishi just love to prank me. God knows." Toshiro retorted, "God, why can't you just admit it already and tell me where you hid my paperwork?" He clearly had, had enough of this argument.

Hearing this made Karin angrier, "if I said I didn't do it, I didn't do it! Why would I lie to you?! And plus, it wasn't me who delivered it, it was-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Toshiro held his hand out, silencing her. Not wanting to hear any more from her.

"Enough." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to contain his anger, "I want you to bring back the paperwork you hid and have it returned in my office before the end of the day."

"If I don't?" Karin raised one of her eyebrows.

"There will be consequences." Toshiro narrowed his eyes before he walked back to his office.

Karin rolled her eyes. "As if I would be scared of him." She returned back to what she was doing before, acting like nothing happened.

She had no idea what is going to hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Toshiro brainstormed in his office, thinking about what to do to get his revenge against Karin. After that order and warning he gave to her, she ignored it and still hasn't returned the paperwork. That damn Kurosaki. Toshiro sighed, should have known better than to think Karin would be scared of him or obey his order even if he has a higher authority over her. She is Karin Kurosaki after all. Someone who doesn't give a damn about formality.

He bowed his head down, deciding to pause those thoughts and resume working on his paperwork until he saw a photo of him and Karin on his desk. The photo was taken when she was 11 years old. A smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Karin walked around the market nonchalantly, greeting people she knows. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't hear the energetic girl running towards her.

"Rin-bear!" Yachiru jumped onto her, hugging her around her neck. Karin froze.

"W-What did you call me?" Karin felt her nerves working up and the insides of her stomach twisted. Hoping she'd heard it wrong. God, please tell her it isn't-

"Rin-bear. Is it not your childhood nickname? I heard your dad used to call you that when you were young."

"N-No! No one called me that!" Karin yelled, denying it with full power but her flustered face overpowered it.

"But I heard it from someone that Rin-bear was your nickname, Rin-bear!" The little girl excitedly told her, too excited to notice her friend was inwardly boiling up with rage, who already got an idea who told her that secret no one should have known.

"Rin-bear? Hahaha." The two girls wiped their heads around and saw the famous 11th squad pair, Ikkaku and Yumichika standing outside of the sweets shop. Oh no.

"Rin-bear, huh?" said Yumichika. Karin can feel the amusement hidden under his-so nonchalant-tone. "Never expected you would have that kind of nickname."

"Maybe I should start calling you Rin-bear too." Ikkaku chuckled, amused at the idea.

"Don't you dare," Karin glared at him but only made him laugh more. They all watched Ikkaku laughing to himself. Karin knew this was just the beginning of pure torture.

* * *

Toshiro heard someone stomping, he instantly knew who would be making those noises at this time of day. It's time to start the show.

"Toshiro!" Just like he predicted, it was Karin. He turned his head towards the door to only meet with an enraged Karin who is nearly at the edge of snapping. She gripped her sword tightly, itching to release it. The killing intent in her eyes reflected her fiery short-tempered. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. But, he doesn't care what happens to him, it's his turn to have his fun.

"Yes, Rin-Bear?" Toshiro smirked, throwing gasoline into the fire.

"Don't call me that! Why the hell did you tell everyone about it?!" Karin roared. Today was the worst day she ever had! Ever since that little shit told Yachiru her little deep secret, she has been calling her that name nonstop, and now everyone has joined in to start calling her 'Rin-Bear'. It was a horrifying painful experience to go through. Having everyone especially that stupid baldy who wasted no time to start calling her that stupid name, her 'the most badass and scariest person' reputation has gone down the drain. Instead, they see her as the butt of the joke which will likely go on for centuries.

"I told you there would be consequences but you didn't heed my warning, so this is what you get," Toshiro smirked, satisfied with his work. Karin scowled at him, baring her teeth like a tiger ready to hunt their prey. "So, are you going to return the paperwork?"

"I told you it wasn't me! It was-" A door opened.

"Rin-Bear!" Karin got attacked by Matsumoto from behind. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute nickname!?"

"I can't breathe Matsumoto!" Matsumoto looked down to see her little friend was

struggling, so she let her go. Karin stepped back and regained her breath.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know about it!" Karin screamed.

"But, it's a cute nickname," Matsumoto pouted. "You should let it pass on." Karin snorted. As if she wants the day get any worse by having it be passed on even more. It was already bad enough that Yachiru called her name **_out loud_** when she was searching for her. She does not need this. At all.

"She's right, **_Rin-bear_**_. _It's a cute nickname," Toshiro was laughing inside. The sight of her gritting her teeth and glaring at him with a promised death was entertaining to him.

"You-" Before Karin had the chance to say anything back to him, Matsumoto quickly grabbed her by the collar of her Shihakushō and was already in the process of leaving the office.

"C'mon Rin-bear! Let's go to the Women's Association and tell them about it!" Toshiro watched Karin try to wiggle out of his happy-go-lucky lieutenant's tight grip while cursing at 10th squad pair, as she got dragged out of the office.

"This isn't over yet!" Those were Karin's last words after the door was shut.

Toshiro shrugged, ignoring all of the screaming and noises happening outside of his office, and continued signing all of his paperwork. Unknowingly, he made a huge mistake of underestimating her. Because she already had a plan inside her head, ready to get her payback.


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Toshiro had not only yelled at her but also pulled a prank on her (sure is was lame but still, she wouldn't let it slide) for no reason. She had no idea what he was talking about and didn't really care. She was pissed and really just wanted to punch his stupid face but there was no way that was happening so she had to take her anger out in a more creative way. She made her way down the hall to his office holding the bright red hair dye tightly. She chose the color red for a few reasons, one being it was associated with anger and the other reason being it was her color. It was her favorite color; she knows he'll know it was her but she didn't really care either, she wanted him to know she was pissed. She hoped he would be asleep by the time she got there; it was time for his afternoon nap after all. She walked in quietly and found him passed out on the couch. She smirked to herself and pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of her pocket and got to work.

* * *

He woke up to the high pitched sound of Matsumoto's laugh. He didn't understand why she was laughing so hard but he was used to her behavior by now.

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" He asked sitting up and stretching.

"I-I like the new look," she said trying to contain her giggling. He signed deeply not understanding what she was going on about this time.

"What are you talking about?" He stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"Red looks good on you~" Now he was really confused. He looked down at himself, red? He wasn't wearing red; he didn't even know if he owned any red.

"Matsumoto." He scolded crossing his arms over his chest. He had, had enough of this. "Just spit it out." she giggled one more time before pointing at his hair. He ran a hand through his hair thinking that he might have something in it, there was nothing in it but it did feel… wet. He looked at his hand and saw it was now stained red. "What the hell...?" he quickly made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of his hair being its normal pure white color was now bright red. All he saw was red, literally and figuratively.

"KUROSAKI!"

* * *

He got strange looks from the other Shinigami as he made his way to the 11th squad training grounds. He probably would have cared more if he wasn't out to murder a certain raven-haired girl. He slammed the door open and looked around before his eyes landed on their target.

"Kurosaki," he growled dangerously. She simply smirked at him in return.

"I like the new look Tosh," she didn't look surprised to see him at all.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded, pointing at his hair. She could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control but was failing miserably considering the temperature had dropped several degrees since he had walked in.

"Consider it payback for the lame prank you pulled on me after I decided to help you out of the kindness of my heart," she said putting her hands on her hips. There was no way she was going to back down.

"What you did was not helping me!" His eye twitched. "How do I get it out?" Her smirk only widened at his question.

"Washing it will help but it should be back to normal by..." she paused for a moment as she looked through a calendar. "July." Karin watched as his face paled.

"July...?"

"Mmmhm."

"... THAT'S TWO MONTHS FROM NOW!" She laughed. Hard.

"Y-yep," she choked out still laughing. If she were anybody else, she would be in squad 4 getting treated for frostbite but, she wasn't, so she has to have her laugh. For now, at least.

* * *

The next two months Toshiro stayed inside as much as he possibly could. He made Matsumoto deliver and pick up paperwork, go get lunch. He waited until it was dark to go home (that wasn't much different than normal though), he didn't even go on missions. But of course, he couldn't avoid going outside completely, he still had to go to the captains' meetings. The first time he showed up to a meeting with bright red hair, some of the captains ignored it but the majority of them snickered and asked questions. He simply ignored it. On the outside it looked like he didn't really care but, on the inside, he was cursing the day Karin Kurosaki was born.


	4. Chapter 4

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Toshiro was in his barracks, looking in the mirror to check if his hair still had any red dye in it. None. He sighed in relief, glad his hair has returned to his usual hair colour, pure white. Where did she even find that red hair dye? Probably from the living of the World he thought, scowling at the thought of Karin holding the red hair dye.

Now, the real problem, what should he do? Neither of them is going to back down until one of them wins, which will be him, well he hopes. The last thing he wants is to give Karin full access to brag. His ego and pride have been damaged enough and also his competitive side wouldn't let him dare to lose. To ensure he wins this prank war, he would need something to show up his last prank. With some deep thinking, an idea came to mind. He quickly flash-stepped to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Toshiro stared at the small bottle filled with fine powder in his hand, smirking at the effect it would give when he spiked Karin's drink. He checked the time to see it's almost 3:00 meaning it's nearly lunchtime, and it's around that time where she would be eating with SWA at the sweets shop. They sometimes hold meetings there. He waited outside peeking through the window, giving him a clear view of where Karin sat, the end of the table.

He watched Karin talking to his sister, Hinamori. Until finally, he saw the chance he was looking for when the waitress came to give the orders to the group, around the same time Karin stood up and went to the back of the shop, probably to the restroom. He quickly went to the entrance and came inside acting like he has a purpose inside the sweets shop. His lieutenant popped her head up when she felt his reiatsu.

"Oh, Captain!" She waved at him cheerfully, directing him to come over to her. "What are you doing here?" He noticed a tint of mischievous in her eyes as if she knows why he's here.

"You should join us for lunch, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori invited him, showing him the food.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan," Toshiro said irritated.

He looked at the table to see hojicha tea, Karin's favourite type of tea, he did a quick scan to check if anyone is paying attention to him. Luckily, the ladies were too busy chatting with each other, so he quickly poured the powder into Karin's cup and securely put the bottle back inside of his sleeves.

"I need to go. I have paperwork to do and I expect you to be there too, Matsumoto," Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Matsumoto, warning her.

"Eh~ Do I have to, Captain?" Matsumoto whined. Toshiro felt a tick on his forehead.

"You should stay here longer, Shiro-chan. It's not good to be always working," Hinamori scolded him, like the worried older sister she was.

Right on cue, Karin appeared at the corner of his eye, walking back to the table. It's time for him to leave.

"I'll take a break after I've finished some paperwork that needs to be handed it in soon" Toshiro brushed her off, ignoring their protest and went back to his post with his reiatsu concealed before Karin could see him. He quickly settled himself back into the hiding spot, to watch the show that would soon reveal itself.

"This is cute," Matsumoto pointed at the dress in fashion magazines, some members nodded, agreeing with her.

"Do you think so, Karin-chan?" Momo showed her the page.

"Yeah, so cute," Karin uninterestedly looked at the magazine. Toshiro watched her with anticipation as she grabbed the cup, and slowly drank the spiked cup, barely containing himself from smirking. His plan has worked! Now onto the real thing.

"You should wear this one, Karin-chan."

Karin rolled her eyes at the choice they gave her. A pink dress full of frills and ribbons. Yeah right, she would rather listen to Yumichika's long lecture about how beautiful his hair is than wear that. Of course- "Yes." The word left her before her brain registered it.

"Really?! Oh my gosh!" Some started to squeal excitedly, others gasped and few stayed quiet with a shocked face.

"Yes! I mean yes! Ugh!" Karin repeatedly banged her head on the table. Toshiro can tell she badly wants to crawl into a hole and never come out again. He inwardly laughed at how funny her reaction is. After one last look, he went back to his office.

* * *

"Finally got away from her." Karin wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm, after that running she had to do to escape from those demons. She looked down at the dress she had been forced to wear, a lolita dress with laces, ribbons and frills. How did this even happen? She wasn't even close to thinking of accepting to wear this disgusting dress. This is truly a mystery.

"Nice dress."

Karin immediately froze, but soon realised it was Toshiro. She turned around to see him smirking at her, making her very suspicious of him.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" Karin asked him warily.

"I do actually. I spiked your tea," Toshiro admitted so casually as if it was a normal conversation between them.

"What?!" Disbelief, he couldn't come up with something like this.

"I asked Kurotsuchi to create a potion where the user always says yes and their body automatically does the request." He smirked.

Karin gaped.

"So you don't mind doing some paperwork for me?" His smirk widened, too happy with this situation.

"No, I don't mind!" Karin quickly covered her mouth, but it was already too late. She hung her head down as she followed him to his office.

* * *

Her hands were sore from signing. Karin sat at his desk, slaving away doing his mountain of paperwork. Even if she can't see him, but she can tell Toshiro was very pleased with the result, which boils her blood even more.

Right now, she is outside, delivering some paperwork to some squads due to his request. When will this annoying effect end?

Karin felt a familiar reiatsu heading towards her and she instantly knew who it is. Her blood-thirsty captain.

"Oh Karin!" Before Kenpachi moved, Karin instantly flash-stepped to escape dropping the paper in the process. Not caring what Toshiro would yell at her for this, right now she needs to run and be very far away from him or else she would be in 4th squad for weeks.

* * *

Karin hid in one of her hiding spots where not many people knew about this place. She cursed Toshiro for creating this stupid potion and making her stay here until oh god knows. So she started to formulate a plan to counterattack.

After a few hours, Karin had fallen asleep, lying against the wall. Not seeing the door has opened revealing a certain white-haired captain, who sighed before a content smile spread across his face at how peaceful she looked when she's asleep. Deciding to carry her back to her squad barracks and put her on the couch. Not leaving without whispering goodnight near her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Karin had always wanted to know what kind of drunk Toshiro would be and fortunately for her, she had the perfect opportunity to find out. Karin had been drunk a few times so she wasn't an expert but she knew someone who was, Matsumoto. Matsumoto had been drunk more times than her dad had been punched by her for being stupid. So, Karin decided that for her to get revenge, she would need Matsumoto for this one. She walked around in search of the busty woman. She found her with Yumichika talking about hair or something, she wasn't really listening, too focused on the task at hand.

"Matsumoto." She turned to look at her.

"Rin-bear!" Karin had to bite her tongue, she needed her on her side. Damn Toshiro.

"Ya... I need to talk to you." She narrowed her eyes at her mischievously, she knew about the pranks and was suspicious of the black-haired girl.

"Oh~ Do you now?" She walked over and wrapped around her shoulders. "This couldn't possibly have anything to do with you and Captain's aggressive flirting would it~?" Karin blushed and shrugged her arm off.

"We're not flirting." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure sure," Karin folded her arms and scowled.

"We're not!" The taller woman just laughed while the smaller one huffed annoyed. "Anyway, what's the strongest alcohol you know?" She looked up in thought.

"Hmm well, probably vodka-" that was all Karin needed to hear before she started walking away.

"Eh..."

* * *

Karin was putting the last parts of her plan together as she made Toshiro's favorite tea with a little bit of vodka. Karin knew she'd need someone Toshiro would trust, couldn't be her or Matsumoto. She thought for a moment then smirked. She grabbed the tea and headed to the 5th squad barracks. Karin walked in and spotted the person she was looking for and swiftly made her way over carefully not to spill any of the "tea".

"Momo, I need your help," the sweet-looking girl looked up from her paperwork at her.

"With what?" Karin pushed the tea into her hands.

"Take this to Tosh for me?" Momo looked down at the tea confused.

"Why can't you take it to him?"

"Revenge." She eyed the tea confused.

"I dunno..." Karin grabbed the girl's shoulders and smirked.

"Oh, come on~ he told me all about the pranks he pulled on you when you were kids..." She paused and leaned in closer to her, "bed-wetter Momo..." with that the girl's eyes flashed with anger and embarrassment.

"He told you about that!?" Her cheeks were now a nice shade of red.

"oh, ya he did." The smaller girl suddenly stood up looking determined.

"I'll do it." She said marching out the door.

"Don't tell him it's from me," she smirked; everything was going to plan.

* * *

Momo stopped in front of his office door and put on her sweetest smile before she walked in. "Hi Shiro-Chan."

"Don't call me that." He didn't even look up at her, just kept signing papers.

"I brought you something," she walked over and set the cup down in front of him, "here."

"Not now, I'm busy." He moved it off to the side while she pouted.

"Shiro-chan!" He sighed deeply and picked the cup back up and took a sip. He flinched at the taste.

"What is this? Why's it so bitter?" He asked looking at her quizzingly. She frowned at him and put on her puppy eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like it? I made it special for you!" He frowned and looked down at the tea. He had to drink it now. He quickly downed the drink and coughed a bit.

"Happ-" he looked at her and saw her smile was now replaced with a smirk. She picked the cup back up and snickered.

"I wonder what Karin put in here," she said sniffing the cup and flinched at the smell. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"What!?" But she was gone before he could get anything else out.

* * *

By the time Toshiro found Karin, he was starting to feel a little funny. He couldn't focus on his surroundings, everything just seemed a little fuzzy.

"You. what did you do?" He slurred stumbling towards her. She grabbed his arm to stabilize him. He quickly pulled his arm away and swayed side to side.

"You're such a lightweight." He tilted his head to the side, not understanding. She snickered. "How drunk are you?" His eyes widened, he knows why the tea was so bitter.

"Y-you spiked my tea!?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Her smirk only got bigger. "Thought I would return the favor~" he glared weakly at her but knew it wasn't very effective. His cheeks were now a bright red-pink from the alcohol.

"You… you suck!" He yelled as he staggered towards her. She simply laughed and grabbed his shoulders to steady him again. "B-but... You're so pretty..." he said leaning against her going for a hug but Karin quickly pushed him back lightly. This is not the kind of drunk she thought he would be. She was happy he was too distracted to see the blush creep up her neck.

"You're the flirty kinda drunk?" She snickered but he shook his head quickly.

"I don't flirt… I state facts." She scoffed and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say."

"I….. say you're very attractive…" she blushed and looked at him. She did have to admit he was kinda cute like this, but she would never say that out loud.

"...I have to show Matsumoto," she mumbled as she pulled him along.

* * *

By the time she had found Matsumoto, he had given her 12 compliments and told everyone who's taller than him that he hated them. She was starting to wonder if this was the best idea or the worst idea she had ever had. She didn't spend too much time thinking about it though as Toshiro pulled away from her and walked up to his lieutenant.

"Y-you're lazy and you….. you need to cover up more," he said as mustard up his best glare. Matsumoto just looked down at him and tilted her head.

"Nice to see you too?" She sent Karin a questioning look but Karin simply shook her head.

"N-no it's not good to see you!" He poked her in the stomach and stumbled slightly. "Do... Do you know how much extra work I have to do!?" She tilted her head the other way and her eyes widened.

"A-are you drunk!?" She looked at Karin in surprise and then her mouth fell open, "did you…?" Karin folded her arms and averted her eyes.

"I-I am not drunk I don't drink!" She quickly looked back at her drunk captain and burst out laughing. "Stop laughing! This is…. Is serious Matsumoto!"

Karin and Matsumoto spent the rest of the evening teasing him as he grumbled about his lazy lieutenant and every tall person that passed by. But she couldn't help but wonder if he meant what he said.

* * *

The next day, Toshiro woke up with the worst headache he had had in a long time. He didn't even remember how he got to bed. He sat up and looked around his room confused and then looked down at himself. He was still in his uniform, weird… he climbed out of bed and get ready for the day as he tried to remember what happened the night before. What was even weirder, was on his way to the office people would either take one look at him and hurry away of snicker at him.

"What the hell is going on…?" He made his way into the office and saw a bottle of whisky on his desk, he scowled and looked around. "Matsumoto isn't here.." he walked over and picked up the bottle and saw a note on it.

_Captain Hitsugaya_

_I'm glad to see you're coming out of your shell, maybe next time you have a night out you can come drinking with me and Shunsui. Karin and Matsumoto had some fun drinking stories about you _

_\- Ukitake_

* * *

When Matsumoto told Rukia about the situation between the 10th squad captain and Karin, she knew she had to do something. It was her fault after all but she was also horrified, how would they react when they found out it was her all along.


	6. Chapter 6

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Through the whole week, all 10th squad shinigamis had suffered from frostbite and deadly glares from their captain who had been in a bad mood since the incident. Everyone was forbidden to talk about it unless they wish to experience a cold death.

Rukia knocked on the tenth office's door and waited for a few minutes until she heard 'come in'. She entered and saw the 10th Captain who seemed to have cooled down a bit, making her sigh in relief. Glad to see he has calmed down a bit or else she thinks she wouldn't be able to come out alive after telling him the truth.

"Kuchiki." Toshiro looked up when he heard Rukia closing the door behind her. Then, an alarming thought hit him. "Has Karin sent you here?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Wary of everything, he wondered if Karin had set up a trap in his office without him knowing or has sent Rukia to give him a present like last time.

"No!" Rukia yelled, surprising Toshiro with her sudden outburst. Rukia cleared her throat, looking away embarrassed. "No, I came to tell you something."

"Tell me something?" Toshiro raised one of his eyebrows.

"Y-Yes." Rukia took a deep breath as clenching her fists and stared into Toshiro's eyes. "You see… I was the one who-"

Buzz

Both shinigamis flinched at the unexpected phone call. Toshiro picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yes... Yes… Okay, I'm on my way." Rukia stood there watching him grabbing Hyorinmaru, and the next thing she knew, he was already at the door. "I'm sorry Kuchiki, my men have started a ruckus at one of the bars. I need to go to stop them."

Leaving Rukia behind in his office, she sighed before dropping her head down.

* * *

After breaking up his men's fight, giving them a harsh scolding and punishment, he searched for the assistance of someone who would be willing to help him out for his next prank. And he knows the person. Byakuya Kuchiki. He remembered quite recently he saw him with squiggly lines all over his face in bright colours. It was very obvious who the culprit was. His face may be stoic, but the hand on his sheath, itching to unsheathe was more than enough to tell what was going through his mind. With this in mind, Toshiro visited Byakuya at his manor.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

They sat opposite each other on the table and Toshiro watched Byakya taking his time to drink his tea, elegant as possible.

"I heard you have problems with Kusajishia who keeps intruding your manor."

"I don't see how this is any of your problems."

"What if I have an idea of how to stop Kusajishia from intruding your manor?" This caught his attention.

"Stop Lieutenant Kusajishia?"

"Yes. It might teach Kusajishia a lesson."

To his surprise, Byakuya easily agreed to assist him. He was happy the negotiation came out better than he expected. So, Toshiro and Byakuya teamed up, became partners in crime.

* * *

Toshiro and Byakuya built trapdoors around the 11th squad using kido to make the trapdoors invisible, to catch their prey off guard when they are least expected. After they finished setting up all the trapdoors, they hide inside a tree with their reiatsu concealed.

Through the morning, they caught some shinigamis from 11th squad falling for the traps and heard colourful words. Yet none of them was their target much to their disappointment. They waited. And waited. And waited. And-

They caught someone! But they caught someone. Someone they never wanted to catch. Zaraki Kenpachi. The most bloodthirsty captain. Despite their stone look, their body froze and their brain went blank at the thought of how unfortunate they are.

"Ha…haha…" They watched Zaraki as his laugh slowly got louder and more malicious. The scarf buddies silently watched Zaraki flash-step search the 11th squad for two female shinigamis. They immediately ran away, thankfully they didn't get caught. God knows, how embarrassing it would be if Zaraki saw them hiding in the tree and knew it was them who planted those trapdoors.

When they were in clear, far away from the 11th squad as possible, they glanced at each other and started laughing at how amusing that sight was. Zaraki Kenpachi stuck in a trapdoor. Ha!

* * *

This is the second time she had to run away from her captain, but this time, she had no idea what she did to deserve this.

"KARIN!" Zaraki howled. "COME BACK HERE!"

"_What the hell did I do?_" Irritated at the situation, Karin looked over her shoulder, to see Zaraki is still chasing after her. She just came back to her squad from her walk with her sister. When all of a sudden, she felt a killing intent nearby. So, like a normal person, she bolted. Didn't even need to check who is it. Because there is only one person who would be rampaging around with a killing instinct was her captain. She cursed under her breath, wondering how to get out of this situation. As she was too busy trying to think, she didn't notice she stepped on a trapdoor. Karin looked down to see the floor give out under her and she crashed to the ground.

"What? Why is there a trapdoor here!?" Karin screamed. What the hell is going on?

"Consider this as your punishment for planting those stupid trapdoors like a coward," Zaraki smirked, pleased to see Karin who tried to muster up the scariest glare she could. But of course, this is Zaraki we are talking about. Nothing scares him.

"I didn't do this!" Of course when she tried to jump out but she hit something and immediately crashed back into the ground. She noticed there was a force field preventing her. This is when she realised who was the mastermind of this was. Toshiro. She let out of many colourful words out of her mouth and her captain continued walking, ignoring her screams.

* * *

**Extra**

"Oi Matsumoto!" Matsumoto paused when she heard someone calling her name and saw Renji running towards her. "Do you know what's going on with them?"

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing," They saw them in the meeting, smiling at each other and silently laughing. Matsumoto and Renji looked at each other, communicating with their eyes, wondering if each other knew what they are laughing about.

"I tried to get anything out of Captain but he wouldn't tell me anything!" No matter how much Matsumoto whined, begged, even bribed. He still kept his lips sealed.

"Captain Kuchiki once asked me to help him to build trapdoors." He remembered when his captain asked him to help him to build trapdoors. He was baffled. He didn't expect nor thought he would ever hear this kind of request from him. Before he could ask, Byakuya gave him a cold glare that shut Renji right up. Both of them looked at each other and shrugged, deciding it's best to leave it as it is, as they wish not to get into trouble with their captain.


	7. Chapter 7

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Karin knew she had rather large breasts and she wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage, and she also knew Toshiro didn't deal with girls very well, he was colder to the girls who were a little too friendly with him, sending an obvious message. Not interested. Karin thought this was hilarious and would often tease him about it, which would end up her getting kicked out of his office for the day. So, by putting two and two together she came up with a plan. For the last few days, Karin had spent quite a bit of time in the human world jumping from store to store getting the sexiest lingerie she could find, anything from silk to lace.

She smirked as she put all of her newest purchases into a large box neatly and closed it. She then picked it up and made her way to his office. He was currently in a meeting so this was the best time to make her move. She slid the door open and peeked in seeing that Matsumoto was inside, lazing on the couch but she didn't care much. She walked in and placed the box on his desk.

"What's that?"

"A surprise for Tosh," she snickered.

"How long is this gonna go on for?"

"Until he gives up."

"I doubt that'll be anytime soon," she rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"Don't tell him it's from me."

"Ya ya I know," she waved her hand lazily and waited until the raven-haired girl shut the door behind her before she jumped off the couch and made her way to the box. She opened the box cautiously; she didn't know something was going to jump out at her or what. To her delight, nothing happened. She peeked inside the box and laughed. She closed the box back up and giggled as she made her way back to the couch. No way was she missing this.

* * *

Toshiro had been on edge for the past few days but there was still nothing from Karin, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but he didn't really care at the moment. He had just gotten out of a long meeting and just wanted to sit down. He walked into his office and saw Matsumoto laying on the couch.

"Is the paperwork done?"

"What paperwork?" She asked innocently but was too tired to fight with her today. He made his way over to his desk but stopped when he saw the box and narrowed his eyes. "Who's it from?" Matsumoto rolled over onto her stomach to watch.

"I dunno," she said as he picked up the box. It was quite heavy but made no sound when he shook it. He frowned at the box and set it down. Matsumoto had to hold herself back from laughing at the action.

* * *

Karin who was watching from the window snickered a bit.

"Why are we here?" asked Momo.

"Shhh. Wait." She said as Rukia walked up to Karin looking a little worried.

"Pulling another prank?" She asked.

"Yep." She frowned.

"I have to tell you somethi-" but Karin was pulling Momo inside quickly. Rukia looked inside and saw that Toshio was opening a large box.

* * *

Toshiro pulled the box open slowly and looked inside, surprised as he pulled out a deep red lace bra. His face quickly became a dark shade of red. 'That woman!' He yelled in his head as Matsumoto howled with laughter. A few moments later, the door opened as Karin and Momo walked in. Momo looked at him and then at the underwear in his hand. Her eyes widened and Karin laughed.

"SHIRO-CHAN!? She screeched as she blushed.

"THOSE ARE NOT MINE!"

"THEN WHO ARE THEIRS!?" Toshiro then focused on the raven-haired girl holding her stomach laughing.

"You..." he snarled.

"THOSE ARE KARIN'S!?"

"Why do you have Karin's underwear hah Captain~?" He blushed even more and the girl was no longer laughing but glaring at the strawberry blond.

"W-wait that's not what I meant!" He stuttered.

"Those are not mine!"

"But I saw you put them in here~" Matsumoto was not helping.

"Shut up!" She yelled but the woman just smirked slyly. She was now the one blushing. A squeal cut through the room and everyone turned to look at Momo.

"I always knew you'd get together!"

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?" They both cried. Matsumoto was soon squealing with her. Toshiro had had enough.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" He said throwing the box at them, but all three of the women were already gone making the contents of the box spill out into the hall.

* * *

**Extra**

For the next few weeks, Toshiro and Karin avoided each other like the plague and when they did see each other they would blush and hurry away in the other direction. It also didn't help that everyone knew about what happened, thanks to Matsumoto and Momo. So they also had to deal with teasing and lots of questions, which usually ended up with one of them losing their temper.


	8. Chapter 8

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Collaboration with renny33 (tumblr)

* * *

Toshiro and Karin had been avoiding each other for a little over 3 weeks and Toshiro had, had enough. He walked into the 11th squad training grounds and found Karin training with one of the new recruits. He didn't want to interrupt so he leaned back against the wall, folded his arms and waited patiently. Karin was going all out on the poor new recruit, she never did hold back. He watched as she kicked the poor guy back into a wall. He quickly flash-stepped out of the way as she ran her sword through the wall where he had previously been standing. The recruit panted and looked up at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" He said and he bowed. He pushed off the wall and sighed. He quite likes watching her fight.

"You're dismissed." The recruit nodded quickly and hurried out looking relieved. Karin looked at him and blushed slightly as she put her sword back in its sheath.

"I was fighting him," she said, putting her hand on her hips. She refused to show that she was embarrassed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this dumb prank war. If you just apologize and give back my paperwork, we can move on." She frowned at him and folded her arms.

"I don't have it." He scowled at her.

"I know it was you, so you don't have to keep this act up."

"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't take your stupid paperwork!" She was pretty irritated now but so was he.

"I just wanna move past this so just give it back." Her eye twitched.

"Why would I lie about your dumb paperwork!?"

"You tell me!"

"I wouldn't!" She yelled as she stomped out. But he followed after her.

"It was already due! Just give it back and we won't have to talk about this anymore!" She walked into her room and spun around to glare at him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, get out of my room." She said as she pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. So that's how it felt.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was going to use his last resort. A plan he wished not to use at all. But it's what he has to do to get her to return the lost paperwork, or else Head Captain Shunsui will tease him, treat him like a kid and then Ise will scold him for not handing in his paperwork on time. He does not want to go through that experience again. Once is already enough. He would have handed it in time if it weren't for Karin who decided to take his paperwork and still not willing to give it back.

Right after Karin slammed the door in his face, he went around the outside of her room to find an open window that leads you into her bathroom. He saw stream coming out of the window meaning Karin is in the shower. This is a perfect chance.

Toshiro sneaked in through the window and saw her clothes at the side inside the basket. He checked Karin first to see if she was still in the shower, she was, he could see the outline of her body through the curtain, her long legs and big- okay that was a mistake. He quickly looked away with a red face. An image of naked Karin laying on his bed making sounds of pleasure appeared in his mind.

He brushed the image away and took her clothes and went to her room, He froze the rest of her clothes, making sure she would have to stay in her room and freeze. He then quickly sneaked back through the same window.

Operation success.

* * *

Karin has finished showering and came out with a towel wrapped around her body. When she went to the basket where she placed the new clothes, she noticed there was nothing inside. She searched around the bathroom, hoping she'd misplaced her clothes but no, they really were gone. She started to panic. 'Where on earth did they go?' She knows none of the 11th squad men would dare to steal her clothes knowing it's like asking for a death wish. Then, one person came in her mind.

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Everyone around the area heard her scream as she stomped into her room only to be hit with a blast of cold air. She looked around and saw that all of her clothes were frozen. 'You've gotta be kidding me,' she thought as she scowled. 'Does he really think this will stop me?' She then slammed her door open and stomped out holding the towel against her form tightly. She made her way to his office not caring if people gave her weird looks or checking her out. She slammed his door open and growled.

"Where are my clothes!?" He looked up at the angry woman surprised to see her. He looked her over and turned bright red seeing she was still in a towel.

"W-what are you doing!?" He stuttered as he watched some water drip off her hair to her neck and slide down her creamy skin in between her cleavage. Toshiro cleared his throat as he turned his head away, trying to control himself to not jump her right there and then.

Karin saw how uncomfortable he was, she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her especially her cleavage. This gave her an idea. She smirked.

"You took my clothes just to see me naked hah?" Karin leaned in, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"O-Of course not! W-Why would I want to see you naked!?" Toshiro immediately stood up, turning his whole body away from her.

"I dunno maybe because you broke into my room and made all my clothes unwearable."

"Well, that's not why I took your clothes!"

"Well, it's either give them back or tell me where you put that box of lingerie is, I can't walk around in a towel forever!"

"I'm not giving them back until you tell me where you put my paperwork!" He turned around glared at her. She glared back.

"For the last time… I DID NOT STEAL YOUR PAPERWORK!"

"Then, you aren't getting your clothes back." Toshiro looked down and saw her large breasts that looked so soft and warm. He swallowed his saliva, they looked as if they're begging him to touch them. When Toshiro felt his hand twitch, he came back from his fantasy and quickly held himself back. "A-Anyway, you need to leave right now. You are distracting me." Toshiro sat back down. He did shoo-shoo gesture to her, telling her to leave the office.

"I'm distracting you, huh?" Karin smirked.

"I-I don't mean it that way!" Toshiro watched Karin slowly walked around his desk almost enticed by it, and sat on the edge of his desk, making the towel slide up. He stared at her long creamy legs shining with water droplets, he then trailed his eyes from the bottom to the upper thigh, he licked his lips at the inviting sight.

Karin noticed his eyes darkened so she decided to take this further, wondering how far can she go before he snapped. She widened her legs, giving him a small peek of what is under her towel. He glanced down and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked softly and leaned towards him pushing her boobs up to make them look bigger. He forced himself to look at her face, he took in every detail. From the way, her wet hair framed her face to her soft pink lips.

"Where's my paperwork?" He asked forcing his voice to be steady. Her eye twitches slightly.

"Fine." She said standing up and walking to the couch "I'll wait," she laid down on the couch and put her arms behind her head letting the towel loosen slightly. He quickly stood up and walked over.

"No, get out."

"Clothes." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, He frowned down at her. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this before he lost it.

"Then just hand over the paperwork," she ignored him and shifted on the couch making the towel become even looser. That was his breaking point. He crouched down and grabbed her chin turning her head towards him before he kissed her. Her eyes flew open and looked at him. He pulled away and looked at her with his eyes half-lidded. "I hate you..."

"Your word is telling me one thing but your mouth is telling me another thing," she said as she propped up on her elbows and kissed him. He quickly kissed back and pulled her up so she was facing up. The towel slipped off her and the door slammed open.

"Captain~" Matsumoto called as she saw them and her eyes widened. "Oh my." She said as she put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Both of their heads snapped in her direction and blushed bright red. The temperature in the room started to drop quickly.

"Get out." He growled dangerously as Karin scrambled to cover herself. Matsumoto flash-stepped away off to find Momo probably. Toshiro stood up and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, he pulled out her clothes and tossed them to her. She quickly got dressed and tosses the towel down. He looked at her and frowned.

"Eh, that's not the look I would like to get after kissing someone…"

"Did you do it just to get your clothes back or did you mean it?" She was taken aback by this and frowned.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Toshiro?" He folded his arms and scowled.

"You tease and flirt just like that with other guys… I've seen it." She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Toshiro, I never let those guys touch me if I didn't like you why would I let you touch me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you want your clothes back. Is it not the whole purpose of this?"

"A bit of this was to get you to give me back my clothes but really… I did it because... I like you..." Karin blushed, looking shy that is hard to believe this is Karin.

"What?" Toshiro's eyes widened, surprised by her confession. "Really?" He whispered, hoping he didn't mishear her.

"Yes, you idiot. It's okay if you don't feel the same way! We can pretend this didn't happen and go back to the way things are!" Karin started to rambled. Didn't see Toshiro step closer to her and hugged her. "Toshiro..."

"You're denser than I thought." Toshiro weakly laughed as he buried his nose into her hair, smelling her vanilla and cherry scent. He pulled back and saw Karin had an adorable confused look.

"I like you too." He gave a special smile to Karin. A smile he never showed to anyone, not even Matsumoto or his sister, Momo, only to Karin. At hearing those exact words coming out of his mouth, Karin's eyes shined with happiness, happy to know he replicates her feelings. She closed the gap and kissed him and he gladly kissed back, putting all their emotions into the kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled back and leaned their foreheads on each other.

"Karin." Toshiro softly spoke, as he looked at Karin who had her eyes closed, taking in the warmth and comfortable feelings from his reiatsu.

"Hm?"

"Where is the paperwork?"

Karin felt a huge tick on her forehead. Of course, he would ruin this romantic moment. Typically Toshiro. But again, it's one of the things she likes about him.

"If you didn't keep interrupting me, you would know it was Rukia who sent the paperwork to Captain Kuchiki."

"But I remember giving the paperwork to you when you offered to deliver it for me."

"Yeah, then I gave it to Rukia who offered to deliver it to her brother for me."

The realisation hit them like a ton of bricks thrown at them.

"That damn Rukia..." Karin glared at the name.

"I'm sorry Karin for not believing you." Now knowing who was the true culprit, Toshiro looked down, ashamed at himself for not believing his now-girlfriend.

"It's okay." Karin smiled, knowing he didn't mean it. "But there is something you could make it up to me." Toshiro looked up and saw a glint in her eyes.

"How do I make it up to you?" He smugly smiled, already liking where this is going. Karin leaned in, next to his ear and whispered into his ear. Toshiro quickly scooped her up and flash-stepped into his room to do the _**do.**_

* * *

Rukia stood outside of tenth squad's office with the lost paperwork in her hand. She took a deep breath and sharply knocked on the door.

"Come in." So Rukia did, entered the office and saw Toshiro, as usual, doing his paperwork but seem happier than before.

"Captain Hitsugaya. I got your paperwork here"

"Where were they?"

"In my office, sir." Rukia felt very embarrassed to admit to the captain.

"Thank you, I've been looking for them."

"Actually... " Toshiro looked at her, waiting. "It was me who hid that paperwork!"

"What?!"

"I did it because I was pissed off with Renji and I wanted revenge. So, I asked Lieutenant Kusajishi to draw some drawings for me and I used that to replace the paperwork I took from Karin that you gave her, which I didn't know it was yours." Rukia continued rambling about how she didn't mean this to happen, she tried to tell Toshiro and Karin about the truth and felt very guilty, whilst she kept bowing down to show how sorry she is.

"Enough." Toshiro held his hand out, interpreting her rambling. Rukia gulped when she saw Toshiro glaring at her harshly. "So, it was you hiding my paperwork this whole time."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Rukia felt thousands of bullets of sweat coming down on her face, nervous about what is going to happen to her.

"For your punishment..." Rukia hung on his words, praying to God that it wouldn't involve her getting frostbite, have a heavy rock on her lap or anything that comes with pain. "You have to complete all paperwork by the time I come back,"

"That's all?" Rukia blinked twice. Shocked at the punishment he is giving her, only a pile of paperwork to sign. She is not complaining. She sighed in relief, glad it is only one pile to do. She can do this in an hour.

"No." Rukia's froze. 'What?'

"It includes them," Toshiro took out paperwork from under his desk.

So three piles, that's okay. Easy to finish completely before he comes back.

"And them." Toshiro pulled another out from the floor.

5 piles… Still bearable, she guessed.

"Also," Toshiro took two piles out from the ceiling.

7 piles… Okay, that might be difficult to do.

"And one last thing." They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and it revealed a huge pile of paperwork shyly touching the ceilings. All of the color left her face.

"I find the paperwork that Matsumoto hides." Rukia was shocked to see the person who was behind the paperwork. It was Karin.

"Karin?!" Rukia watched Karin placed the pile on the floor next to the others, speechless to Karin and Toshiro aren't at each other's throats. "Eh? What?! I thought you guys were at a prank war with each other. You weren't liking and, and..." Rukia's brain blew up, unable to take any of this new information.

"We were until yesterday." Karin and Toshiro glanced at each other and shared a smile.

"Yesterday? What happened-?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me Kuchiki. I have an important date." With that, Toshiro held his girlfriend's hand and then flash-stepped to begin their first date. Rukia smiled how adorable they looked together, then turned around and saw mountains of piles of paperwork she had to complete before he returns from his date as her punishment. She sighed and got right to work, preparing herself for the hellish torture and to lose her hand.


End file.
